1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a canister for a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a canister for a motor vehicle, in which a liquid trap provided to an upper surface of a canister body is formed to have a circular or an elliptical configuration to thereby allow easy mounting of the canister to the motor vehicle, and a plurality of intake pipe nozzles are installed in the liquid trap to extend in various directions so that liquid fuel collected in the liquid trap can be supplied to an engine along with adsorbed gas filled in the canister body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a canister for a motor vehicle is used in a manner such that evaporated gas generated in a fuel tank of the motor vehicle is adsorbed and stored by activated charcoal provided in the canister and then the resultant adsorbed gas is supplied to an engine to be ignited, whereby fuel loss in the fuel tank can be minimized.
That is to say, in order that evaporated gas generated in the fuel tank while the engine is stopped is collected and thereby prevented from being discharged to the outside, the canister is provided with the activated charcoal. As a consequence, the evaporated gas is adsorbed by the activated charcoal, and only air flows into and out of the canister through an air inlet and outlet pipe which communicates with the outside.
A liquid trap having a quadrangular configuration is provided on an upper surface of a canister body. The liquid trap is formed with an inlet pipe which is connected with a fuel tank and a guide pipe through which the adsorbed gas collected in the canister is supplied into the engine by negative pressure developed in the engine.
However, the conventional canister constructed as mentioned above suffers from defects in that, since the liquid trap has the quadrangular configuration, it is not easy to mount the canister to the motor vehicle, and since only one intake pipe nozzle is formed in the liquid trap, it is difficult to efficiently supply liquid fuel and adsorbed gas collected and adsorbed in the canister to the engine.